


9 кругов Омеги

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Gen, в том числе сексуальное (не графично), насилие, пищевое отравление, сниженная лексика, убийства, употребление наркотиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://ru.masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B0">Джента</a> проходит все девять кругов ада станции "Омега".</p><p>Содержит отсылки к "Божественной комедии" Данте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 кругов Омеги

**1\. Лимб**  
— И что такая симпатичная девочка забыла в этом аду? — услышала Джента, стоило ей выйти из стыковочного узла. Она оглянулась и увидела старикашку, который примостился невдалеке от входа и внимательно оглядывал вновь прибывших на Омегу пассажиров.  
— Не твое дело, старый хрен, — огрызнулась девушка, пожав плечами и пытаясь придать своему лицу выражение ледяной неприступности. Но ей не удалось сделать и пары шагов, как морщинистая рука ухватила ее за предплечье.  
— Только что из колоний, милочка, да? Первый раз на Омеге, сразу видно. Может тебе пригодится добрый совет от старого Вергилиуса?  
— Отстань! — дернулась было Джента, но старикан держал ее цепко.  
— Тебе нужен совет, детонька, только скажи, чего ты тут забыла. Ищешь кого-нибудь? Или твоей упругой заднице просто не хватает приключений?  
Она поморщилась, но все-таки остановилась. Информация ей бы не помешала, пусть даже ее предлагают в такой форме.  
— А сколько будет стоить твой совет… Вергилиус?  
— Первый — бесплатно, красавица. Если денежки остались, купи обратный билет и отправляйся на свою ферму, пока тебя тут не скушали. А если все-таки хочешь остаться, то десять процентов с первого куша — и я к тебе претензий не имею. Спроси кого хочешь, старый Вергилиус плохих советов не дает, но и должников всегда находит. Ну что, договорились?  
— Ладно, — вздохнула Джента. — Назад я не полечу, не для того я последние деньги отдала капитану той развалюхи, которая меня сюда довезла. Договорились, давай свой совет.  
Старик внимательно оглядел ее с ног до головы, и неожиданно спросил:  
— Танцевать умеешь?  
— Ну умею, дальше что?  
— Тогда топай прямо в «Загробную жизнь», милая, там всегда танцовщицы нужны. Спроси турианца в верхнем баре, скажи, что от меня. Зайди через нижний вход, только к батарианцу за стойкой не подходи, он людей не любит, даже таких, как ты. А наверху, пожалуй, возьмут. Ты девочка рисковая, сразу видно. И попка у тебя что надо.  
Джента поразмыслила несколько секунд и все-таки решилась уточнить:  
— А что, там танцовщицы часто меняются?  
— Часто, дорогуша, ой часто. Кого пристрелят, кого украдут. Да ты не бойся, не сразу, если только сильно понравишься кому. А ты постарайся понравиться Арии, тогда не тронут.  
— Кто такая Ария? Она хозяйка «Загробной жизни»?  
Старик хихикнул, будто Джента сморозила невероятную глупость.  
— Ария Т’Лоак всей Омеге хозяйка. Это был мой второй совет, и за него ты расплатишься, если продержишься тут месяц. Со второй зарплаты отдашь.  
Девушку передернуло, но желание возвратиться домой к родителям на опостылевшую ферму пропало, толком не возникнув. Лучше танцевать с риском для жизни, чем копаться в земле, это она решила твердо.  
— Ладно, поняла. Спасибо.  
— Не забывай, девочка, спасибо твое должно быть в галактических кредитах. И даже не думай меня обмануть. Зовут-то тебя как?  
— Джента. Джента Гонсалес, — она все-таки не полная идиотка, чтобы говорить правду первому встречному. Новая жизнь — новое имя. Старикан, понимающе ухмыляясь, наконец выпустил ее руку. Девушка огляделась и увидела вдалеке сияющую вывеску «Загробная жизнь». Решив не терять времени зря, она пошла искать упомянутый нижний вход.

_Старый Вергилиус смотрит ей вслед, включает свой инструментрон и добавляет новую строчку в длинный список должников. После чего неторопливо направляется обратно ко входу — ловить следующего новичка, которому можно будет продать свои советы._

**2\. Похоть**  
«Смотреть можно, трогать нельзя», — это правило, из которого стриптизерша Джента не делала исключений, кроме того единственного случая, когда ее все-таки позвали станцевать для самой Арии Т’Лоак. Как объяснил ей Брэй, один из телохранителей хозяйки Омеги, Ария каждую танцовщицу пропускала через свой кабинет. Те, кто проходил испытание, могли рассчитывать на защиту и танцевать только в верхнем баре, где публика всегда вела себя прилично. Джента призвала на помощь все свое искусство обольщения, которому успела научиться за недели, проведенные в «Загробной жизни», но великолепная азари несколько минут спокойно смотрела, как девушка раздевается и извивается вокруг металлического столба, потом подошла поближе, провела кончиками пальцев по обнаженным грудям Дженты, хмыкнула и произнесла с легким презрением в голосе:  
— Довольно. В нижний бар. И больше не попадайся мне на глаза.  
Телохранители быстро вытолкали девушку за дверь, даже не дав толком одеться, она еле успела собрать с пола детали танцевального комбинезона. Через несколько секунд из кабинета вышел Брэй, приставил пистолет к ее подбородку, заставив прижаться к стене, и угрожающе прошипел:  
— Что, человек, хотела понравиться королеве? Она на людишек не ведется, иди, танцуй для швали внизу.  
— И ты не ведешься? — нагло спросила Джента, толкая батарианца голой грудью. Ее душили злые слезы, но сдаваться она не собиралась. Она хорошо помнила, как старик говорил ей о текучке кадров в «Загробной жизни», но после испытанного унижения ей было на все наплевать. — Может, зря?  
Брэй слегка опешил, но пистолет все-таки убрал и внезапно заржал:  
— Гляди-ка, смелая какая! Не пропадешь, значит. Давай, топай отсюда, — уже мирно добавил он.  
Джента кое-как накинула верхнюю часть комбинезона и направилась к лестнице. Карьера танцовщицы верхнего бара накрылась ржавой броней, но это зато снимало все барьеры, которые в последнее девушке только мешали. Теперь, при желании, можно было не ограничиваться танцами, а желания у нее было хоть отбавляй. Джента никогда не была недотрогой, но все это время старалась сдерживаться, пытаясь вести себя прилично, как она это понимала. Подумав, она сняла только что надетую жилетку, оставшись топлесс, и в таком виде пошла вниз по лестнице, пританцовывая на ходу.  
— Девушка, что вы делаете сегодня ночью? — услышала она, только подойдя ко входу в нижний бар.  
— То же, что и ты, котик, — подмигнула она симпатичному наемнику-человеку в униформе «Синих светил». — А может чуточку сверх того. Твоя квартира далеко?  
— Нет, нет, совсем рядом, — ответил наемник. — Но придется подняться пару уровней, ты бы оделась, красотка.  
— Зачем? — наигранно удивилась Джента. — В лифте холодно что ли?  
— Не хочу тратить время на убийство соперников, а если ты прямо так пойдешь, то крови будет много.  
— Не хочу тратить твои патроны, только твои кредиты, — она все-таки надела жилетку, и наемник обнял ее за талию.  
— Расценка обычная?  
— Ага.  
Джента понятия не имела об расценках на секс-услуги для наемников, но решила не подавать виду. Она намеревалась вытрясти из мужика все, что было у него в карманах, даже если для этого придется как следует потрудиться. Обнявшись, они вышли из бара и направились к большому пассажирскому лифту, ведущему на другие уровни.

_Старый Вергилиус провожает их понимающим взглядом, хихикает и делает мысленную пометку завтра продать безбашенной девице еще пару советов, полезных при ее новой профессии._

**3\. Чревоугодие**  
«Апельсин… Яркий, пахучий, истекающий соком. Персик… Мягкий, бархатистый, безумно сладкий…. Клубника… Черешня… Дыня! Арбуз! Господи, как я столько прожила без всего этого!» — Джента вгрызлась в очередную дольку, громко чавкая, пачкая пальцы, щеки и одежду. После протеиновых рационов, которые она из какой-то дурацкой экономии ела последние несколько месяцев, корзина фруктов казалась невероятным чудом, приветом из прошлой жизни, в которой эти самые чудеса росли прямо рядом с домом. Она сама не понимала, как ей пришло в голову спустить двухнедельный заработок на это великолепие, но остановиться не могла. Испытываемое наслаждение от еды было куда сильнее сексуального, которое, превратившись в работу, перестало доставлять удовольствие и стало обычной рутиной. Джента перепробовала всех, кто соглашался спать с человеком за деньги, а с некоторыми она иногда спала бесплатно, эксперимента ради. Она заработала довольно приличную сумму, которую хотела потратить на новое оружие, когда увидела у продавца это великолепие «только что с самой Земли!» Свежие фрукты на Омеге стоили безумных денег по сравнению с обычной едой, но сейчас Дженте казалось, что каждый кусочек того стоит. Она швырнула арбузную корку в кучу мусора в углу комнаты и принялась за следующую порцию. Пусть все катится в ядерный реактор, она будет есть, пока не лопнет.  
Арбуз кончился первым, и девушка сделала небольшой перерыв, решив все-таки выкинуть часть мусора в утилизатор. Но стоило ей встать с кровати, как желудок внезапно скрутило резким спазмом. Что было дальше, Джента помнила смутно, но окончательно она пришла в себя от звуков ругани какого-то незнакомого саларианца. С трудом подняв голову, она обнаружила, что почему-то находится в коридоре у дверей своей квартиры в обнимку с мусорным контейнером, хотя точно помнила, что вроде бы направлялась в туалет. Саларианец видимо ругался уже довольно давно, потому что, увидев, что девушка подает признаки жизни, выдохнул и устало спросил:  
— Что, нажралась своих растений?  
— Угу, — пробормотала Джента, мысленно молясь, чтоб он отстал. Но саларианцы славились своей дотошностью, поэтому этот вместо того, чтобы уйти, затараторил:  
— Меня поражает твоя глупость, человеческая самка! Ты где покупала, у Гилвера? Со скидкой брала? Он никогда не продает качественный товар, даты меняет, просроченное сбывает. Или у тебя такая реакция на консерванты? Ты не проверяла? Ты сколько съела? Судя по ведру у тебя в руках, ты решила обожраться до смерти! Человек, разве можно столько съесть за раз?! Ты убить себя хотела? А почему в коридоре? Может, тебе яду продать, у меня есть пара контактов, убьет за секунду, как раз для людей яд, без осечек, выбежать в коридор не успеешь. Чего молчишь, умираешь что ли?  
— Иди ты… — пошептала Джента, безуспешно пытаясь подняться на ноги. Поняв, что не получается, она вяло запустила контейнером в саларианца. Тот увернулся и начал ругаться по новой, а девушка встала на четвереньки и поползла обратно в свою квартиру. Вид и запах фруктов, разбросанных по кровати, вызывал тошноту, поэтому она добралась до душа и пустила воду на лицо тонкой струйкой. Желудок все еще бунтовал, сидеть в душе было сыро, но Джента решила не вылезать, пока не отпустит окончательно. Представив себе счет за воду, которую она сейчас на себя выльет, и сколько ей придется отрабатывать последствия гастрономической оргии, она выругалась вслух и открыла воду посильнее. Да, сегодня пусть все катится в реактор. Уже неважно, каким путем.

_Старый Вергилиус слышит от знакомых эту историю и вздыхает, что совет не покупать фрукты со скидкой на Омеге, тем более у Гилвера, он не успел продать._

**4\. Жадность**  
— Этого недостаточно, — заявила девушка клиенту, проверив свой счет. — С тебя еще двести кредитов.  
— Ты с ума сошла, что ли? Шлюхи так дорого не стоят!  
— Стоят, дорогуша, стоят, особенно когда у них требуют столько дополнительных услуг. И когда у них есть вот такой милый маленький пистолетик, который может проделать аккуратную дырочку в твоем лбу и превратить твой мозг в кашу. И запись твоих развлечений, которые можно запустить в Экстранет, чтобы дополнительных денежек заработать.  
— Ладно, убери пушку, — клиент нажал пару кнопок на своем инструментроне, переводя недостающую сумму на счет Дженты. — И запись стирай, а то, знаешь, не у одной тебя пистолетик с разрывными найдется.  
— Хорошо, что мы договорились, милый, — промурлыкала Джента, откладывая пистолет и стирая запись, вернее, ее копию со своего терминала. — Я знала, что на тебя можно положиться.  
Клиент моментально ретировался, а девушка быстро проверила свой счет. В последнее время сверхурочная работа с фантазией приносила неплохой доход, но Дженте все было мало. Ей хотелось переехать на другой уровень, обставить квартиру приличной мебелью и почаще все-таки позволять себе фрукты (предварительно проверенные на ком-нибудь, кого не жалко). Хорошая одежда и оборудование для дополнительных услуг тоже стоили недешево. Джента очень жалела о том, что не была биотиком, это открыло бы столько возможностей. Но зато в реализации фантазий клиентов, которые любили технические приспособления, ей скоро не будет равных. Одно было плохо — богатых людей на Омеге было не так много, а представители других рас обычно предпочитали либо своих, либо азари. Хотя девушка начала потихоньку расширять клиентуру, с любителей экзотики всегда можно было стрясти побольше.  
Джента завернулась в простыню и присела к терминалу, чтобы отправить свежую запись на один видеоканал Экстранета, который в последнее время приносил доход куда быстрее, чем сами клиенты. Конечно, если клиент узнает, что она нарушила условия сделки, могут быть проблемы, но владельцы канала умели обработать видео так, что лица клиента не было видно. А ей уже не привыкать, ей даже было приятно, что ее узнавали. Популярность позволяла ее счету увеличиваться еще быстрее.

_Вергилиус с удовольствием смотрит на свой увеличивающийся счет. Будучи одним из из совладельцев канала, именно он посоветовал Дженте посылать туда свои видеозаписи._

**5\. Гнев**  
— Ты! Ты мне больше не дочь! Ты, батарианская, саларианская и я уже даже не знаю чья подстилка! Как ты могла! Да как тебе не стыдно!  
Лицо отца дрожало на голографическом экране, изображение не было достаточно хорошим, чтобы рассмотреть все оттенки багрового румянца, но знакомый гневный голос вонзался в мозг Дженты. Ей давно надо было просто треснуть по терминалу и отрубить связь, но на нее напал какой-то ступор, поэтому она уже пять минут слушала вопли из дома. Как отец ее разыскал, она догадывалась: наверняка потихоньку от матери решил посмотреть клубничку в Экстранете, старый хрыч, и увидел свою беглую дочурку в разделе «самое жаркое порно с инопланетянами». Джента была в ярости, но какая-то часть ее торжествовала — отец все равно не достанет ее здесь.  
Наконец осознав, что орать он может еще долго, девушка встала, повернулась спиной к терминалу и медленно начала стягивать штаны. Вопли сменились каким-то бульканьем, и Джента, злобно рассмеявшись, поправила одежду и повернулась к экрану:  
— Что, козел, руки коротки? Выпороть хочешь, соскучился? Прости, папочка, теперь это другие делают и куда приятнее, чем ты. И это стоит недешево! Или, может быть, хочешь попробовать то, что я делала саларианцу в синем? А может у тебя другие желания есть? Может мне написать мамочке, чтоб она узнала, куда ты спускаешь деньги? Что замолчал-то, за сердце схватился? Не дави на жалость, не поможет!  
Джента наконец запустила чашкой в терминал, прервав разговор. На поверхности устройства появилась пара трещин, но девушке этого показалось мало — она рукой смела со стола все, что там находилось. Но и это ее не отрезвило, гнев требовал выхода, примитивного разрушения вещей было явно недостаточно. Сунув пистолет в кобуру, она выбежала за дверь.  
Она неслась по улице, не разбирая дороги, поэтому через уже через пару минут врезалась в спину какого-то батарианца, который внезапно решил остановиться посередине улицы.  
— Человек! — прогундел четырехглазый. — Галактический паразит, ты сделал мне больно!  
Он плюнул в ее сторону, от чего у Дженты от ярости заискрило в глазах.  
— Урод, тебе жить надоело? — прошипела девушка, доставая пистолет. — Или глаза лишние отросли, вырвать надо?  
Тут она почувствовала, что кто-то сзади обхватил ее за плечи.  
— Остановись, ты разве не знаешь, что это сам Тарвуд?  
— Кто?  
— Убери оружие и я объясню.  
Батарианец, названный Тарвудом, тем временем отвернулся от девушки и неторопливо удалялся торжественным шагом, словно забыл о произошедшем. Дженту все еще потряхивало от злости, но она так удивилась, что ее не пристрелили на месте, что решила выслушать обещанные объяснения. Она обернулась, ожидая увидеть представителя любой чужой расы, но перед ней стоял незнакомый мужчина, мирно сложивший руки на груди. Это тоже было странно, любой нормальный житель Омеги сейчас должен был как минимум держать ее на мушке, а не благостно созерцать разъяренную девушку с заряженным пистолетом в руках. Решив, что убить блаженного придурка она всегда успеет, Джента все-таки убрала оружие и потребовала обещанных объяснений:  
— Ну, говори!  
— Тарвуд — пророк, он прозревает грядущее, он показывает путь. И только грешники не видят истину. Мы, люди, тоже должны узреть истину. И ты узришь!  
— Какую истину? Что мы — паразиты Галактики? Иди тогда, прыгай в любой шлюз и избавь Галактику от своей глупости.  
Незнакомец отшатнулся от Дженты и сделал какие-то непонятные движения руками.  
— Самоубийцы попадают в ад!  
— Мы уже в аду, идиот! — она не выдержала и, размахнувшись как следует, ударила его кулаком в лицо. Мужчина упал и скорчился, прикрывая голову руками, поэтому Джента прицельно пнула его в копчик. — Все здесь в аду, все паразиты! Вали отсюда и гори тихо.  
С этими словами она развернулась и пошла домой. Нужно было попробовать починить треснувший терминал и поскорее забыть сегодняшний день.  
_  
Когда Вергилиус слышит о батарианском безумце, который несет всякую чушь в переходе у рынка, он рассылает своим клиентам-людям предупреждение, что могут быть неприятности. Джента получает это письмо как только восстанавливает свой терминал._

 **6\. Ересь**  
— Люди — орудия Жнецов, которые повергнут Галатику во тьму! Вы, сэр! Вы — исчадие Ада! Изыди, грешник! Нарекаю тебя нечистым!  
«Я много чего могу понять, — думала Джента, — но людей, которые добровольно слушают весь этот словесный понос, я понять не могу, хоть убейте. Нет, ну поглазеть на безобидного идиота разок — это кто угодно соблазнится. Но я тут уже который раз прохожу, и людей все больше, и вроде даже знакомые попадаются. Они-то зачем это слушают, неужели им правда нравится?» Она пошла прочь, бормоча себе под нос: «Нашли кого слушать, батарианца психованного…»  
— Ты оскорбляешь Учителя? — вдруг раздалось за спиной. Обернувшись, она увидела трех мужчин и женщину, которые угрожающе смотрели прямо на нее. Джента немедленно ощетинилась и выхватила пистолет. С психами надо быть поосторожнее.  
— Не надо, братья, — женщина выдвинулась вперед и подошла поближе. — Однажды она тоже прозреет. Мы — такие же грешники, как и она…  
— А если нет? Мы же должны ей помочь! — возразил один из мужчин.  
— Прозреть как можно быстрее! — добавил второй.  
Третий молчал, но его взгляд не понравился Дженте больше всего. Такой, пожалуй, сейчас начнет просвещать ее ножом или кулаками. Она попятилась, оглядываясь в поисках путей отступления. К счастью, народу на рынке было в это время не очень много, поэтому она сделала пару предупреждающих выстрелов в потолок, развернулась и сорвалась с места.  
— Дайте ей время, братья, — еще успела услышать она, уже почти добежав до лавки Харрота. Элкор стоял на обычном месте, он не успел начать ее приветствовать, как Джента перескочила прилавок и приземлилась рядом с Харротом. Тот оборвал фразу, и довольно быстро для представителя его расы переключился на происходящее:  
— Возмущение. Ты что делаешь, человек.  
— Прячусь я тут!  
— Удивление. Моя лавка — не укрытие. Возмущение. Убирайся отсюда, пока я на тебя не наступил.  
— Харрот, миленький, давай сделаем вид, что я у тебя что-то покупаю. Там эти люди, они психа наслушались и на своих нападают!  
Джента, убедившись, что ее не преследуют, взобралась на прилавок, на всякий случай подальше от тяжелых конечностей элкора.  
— Умиротворение. Купи у меня что-нибудь. Жадность. Скидку на этот раз не проси.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, куплю за полную цену, честное слово! Я просто перепугалась этих…  
— Веселость. Люди такие смешные.  
— Почему это мы смешные, а? — девушка спрыгнула со стойки и подошла к терминалу магазина, чтобы что-то себе подобрать. Пожалуй, емкостный нагрудник ей пригодится, недавно она обзавелась броней, но на дополнительные модули пока не раскошеливалась. Судя по всему, теперь придется это сделать. Заодно это задобрит Харрота, с которым не стоит ссориться без особой необходимости. Она даже простит ему завышенную цену. Совершив покупку, Джента переключила внимание на элкора, который как раз начал отвечать.  
— Ехидство. Только люди готовы есть друг друга даже на Омеге. Сомнение. Им наверняка нравится слушать о том, что они самая отвратительная раса Галактики.  
— Ересь какая-то, честное слово! — словечко выскочило само, Джента даже удивилась, откуда она его вообще помнит. Элкор переступил передними ногами и произнес:  
— Согласие. Вера батарианца-пророка должна быть ересью для людей. Удивление. Почему же они его слушают целыми днями.  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу! Спасибо за нагрудник, пригодится.  
— Удовольствие. С тобой приятно иметь дело, Джента.  
— Пока, Харрот.  
Девушка быстрым шагом направилась к переходу в жилой сектор. На рынок вели множество путей, необязательно возвращаться той же дорогой.

_Старый Вергилиус выпивает с Харротом каждый день. Обмениваться информацией с жадным элкором накладно по деньгам, зато очень полезно в плане расширения клиентуры. Идея продавать маленькие книжечки со «Словом Тарвуда о людях» приходит сама собой._

**7\. Насилие**  
«Мне все говорили, что однажды я нарвусь на такого», — Джента сжалась на полу рядом со своей кроватью, глядя, как неудачный клиент заканчивает надевать броню, и уходит, не оборачиваясь. Она тупо смотрела ему вслед и никак не могла осознать, что больше всего ее бесит — боль в избитом теле или то, что он не заплатил. До сих пор ей везло: все ее постельные развлечения — за деньги и бесплатные — были рискованной, но интересной игрой и, частенько, прибыльной работой. Теперь ей хотелось одного — убивать. Она кое-как поднялась и, спотыкаясь, побрела в душ, надо было смыть кровь, обработать синяки, закинуться «халлексом» и как следует отдохнуть. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что убивать на Омеге лучше всего за деньги и в подходящей компании. Но сначала ей надо было прийти в себя и подумать, какой банде предложить свои услуги.  
Утром, Джента открыла терминал и начала просматривать всю имеющуюся в Экстранете информацию по группировкам, имеющим отделения на Омеге. Стрелять Джента умела, но этого было явно недостаточно. К счастью, у нее было достаточно средств, чтобы купить самое лучшее вооружение и броню, но с чего начать, она не понимала. Поэтому она решила поступить простейшим способом — послала запрос Вергилиусу, приложив к письму сертификат на кругленькую сумму, чтоб не сомневаться в результате. Через час пришел ответ: «"Синие светила" сегодня набирают рекрутов, ты можешь успеть, если пошевелишь своей очаровательной задницей, только поработай в этот раз и головой тоже. Я бы предложил тебе "Затмение", милочка, там девушек берут без вопросов, но они не объявляли набор. Но ты же не боишься трудностей?» Джента выругалась и пошла одеваться.  
Рекрутский пост «Синих светил» находился в «Загробной жизни», в которую Джента не заглядывала уже много месяцев. Но там ничего не изменилось: трясли задницами незнакомые танцовщицы, гремела музыка, бармен-турианец без вопросов наливал всем, кто подойдет к стойке. Девушка решила тратить время на развлечения и направилась прямо к мужику в сине-белой броне.  
— Здесь набирают рекрутов?  
Тот посмотрел на Дженту и сально ухмыльнулся:  
— Крошка, я сегодня занят, давай я тебя завтра поимею?  
— А ты сегодня с кем, с кроганом или с элкором трахаться пойдешь?  
Она, резко присев, увернулась от летящего в лицо кулака, и врезала наемнику по незащищенной челюсти изо всех сил. Апперкот был такой силы, что громила пошатнулся и немедленно выхватил пистолет.  
— Эй, Перри, ты забыл, что мы тут не стреляем, а? — еще один мужчина в форме «Синих светил» вышел из дверей рекрутского пункта и вмешался в начинающуюся заварушку. — Правильно она тебе врезала, нечего хамить таким симпатичным новобранцам. Дай-ка на тебя посмотреть…  
Он вгляделся и внезапно хлопнул Дженту по плечу так, что она чуть снова не присела.  
— Ух ты, да это же Джента! Сколько лет, сколько оборотов Омеги! Решила новую карьеру начать?  
— Макс! — облегченно выдохнула девушка. Он был ее постоянным клиентом с тех самых пор, как прогулялся с ней из «Загробной жизни» до жилых уровней. Приятно было встретить полезного знакомого, но она понимала, что ей прямо сейчас нужно срочно изменить его отношение к ней, не за этим она пришла. — Да, решила. Поможешь?  
— Конечно, по старой дружбе. Да ты не волнуйся, к своим приставать не буду, у нас с этим строго. Пошли, я тебя запишу.  
— А этот Перри не будет доставлять проблем? — с сомнением поинтересовалась Джента, пока Макс заносил ее данные в терминал.  
— Ну врежь ему еще раз, если пристанет. А будет гадости делать, я его пошлю доки охранять.  
— Разве ты тут главный?  
Макс с гордостью ответил:  
— Я заместитель Тарака, он командир местного подразделения. Добро пожаловать, подруга.

_Об изменении численности «Синих светил» Вергилиус получает регулярные отчеты от своего осведомителя. Получив от Дженты фотографию свежей татуировки, он переносит ее имя в соответствующий список с пометкой «осведомитель-2»._

**8\. Мошенничество**  
Дженте нравилась ее новая работа. Она регулярно ходила на стрельбище, чтобы научиться стрелять получше, но в основном ее посылали охранять контрабандные грузы, так что доставать оружие ей приходилось не так часто. Больше всего времени занимала примитивная логистика: доставка, сроки, объемы разнообразных грузов. А веселее всего было получить деньги за товар не один раз, а два. Иногда Дженте удавалось перепродать один и тот же груз трижды, что приносило дополнительный доход. Тарак смотрел на это сквозь пальцы, если клиенты в результате не предъявляли претензий. Он предпочитал осуществлять общий контроль и всегда повторял, что тот, кто создаст проблемы, будет отвечать за них своей головой. Девушке нравился этот подход, потому так она могла удовлетворить свою страсть к риску, а удачные аферы повышали репутацию ее в глазах банды. Джента предпочитала не думать, насколько хватит ее везения на этот раз. Если ее убьют, никто не плакать не будет, а ей уже будет все равно, зато пока она может развлечься как следует.  
— Кто-нибудь может мне ответить, как вы могли просрать груз на полмиллиона кредитов?! — Тарак орал уже полчаса, и никто не осмеливался ему возразить. С тех пор, как Макса пристрелили в случайной потасовке, батарианец обходился без заместителя и с каждым днем становился все злее. Особенно после того, как появившийся недавно Архангел начал активно вмешиваться в дела «Синих светил». — «Красный песок» должен быть доставлен по назначению, иначе я кого-нибудь убью!  
Джента почувствовала, как ее выталкивают вперед. Принимать удар на себя за то, в чем она была не виновата, она не хотела, но остальные наемники не оставили ей выбора. Поэтому девушка призвала на помощь всю свою наглость, которая до сих пор спасала ее задницу. Поняв, что отвертеться не удастся, она двинула локтем одного из толкавших и сама вышла вперед:  
— Тарак, прекрати! Ты сам знаешь, мы его никуда не девали! Это Архангел с дружками спустили груз в заброшенную шахту, контейнеры разбились, «песок» рассыпался. Я узнала, что сейчас там больше сотни идиотов сидит и балдеет даром. Давай оцепим район и стрясем денежки с тех, кто позарился на наш товар.  
Батарианец так обалдел от ее выхода, что заткнулся и, моргая всеми четырьмя глазами, молча слушал все то время, пока она говорила. Потом рявкнул:  
— Хорошо, вот ты и займись!  
— Почему я?  
— Потому что я не буду тратить время на такую херню! Столько ты все равно не соберешь.  
— Я постараюсь, — ухмыльнулась Джента. — У меня свои методы.  
Тарак с интересом посмотрел на девушку и прорычал:  
— Иди. Справишься с работой — назначу своим заместителем. Мне нужен кто-то, у кого есть методы.  
Джента, торжествующе ухмыляясь, повернулась к опешившим наемникам.  
— Слышали приказ? Оцепить район, ты, ты и ты пойдешь со мной, по дороге еще людей прихватим, чтоб все выходы были под контролем. Не стрелять, дождаться, когда начнется ломка. Будем брать живыми, с мертвых денег не стрясешь.

_Вергилиус вовремя посылает предупреждение, что Архангел собирается убить ее командира, поэтому наемники успевают отбить атаку. Взамен он получает интереснейшую информацию о том, что Тарак ухитрился поймать Сидониса и напугать его как следует, но так как благородный каратель не догадывается заплатить старику за совет, Вергилиус просто принимает ставки на то, сколько продержится Архангел, когда за его головой придут не только «Синие светила», но еще и «Затмение» и «Кровавая стая»._

**9\. Предательство**  
Он был не похож на остальных вольных стрелков. Его неподдельный интерес и деловая хватка произвели на нее хорошее впечатление. Дженте даже начало казаться, что она ему нравится. Что-то такое было в его глазах, что сразу хотелось сдать все завоеванные тяжким трудом позиции «профессионала и наемника» и для начала хотя бы пригласить его в бар. Надеть что-нибудь подходящее, выпить немного, а там — как повезет. После того, как наконец завалят Архангела, Тарак может оказаться очень щедрым, будет на что погулять. Джента мечтала целых пятнадцать минут, пока из интекома внезапно не послышалась отборная матерщина, из которой можно было только с трудом понять: «Эти трое с Архангелом! Они уже положили всех вольняшек!»  
Прекрасный наемник оказался предателем. Джента ненавидела тех, кто стреляет в спину, сумасшедший турианец, вторые сутки упорно отстреливающийся от трех банд, и то вызывал у нее больше уважения. Ей хотелось ринуться в бой прямо сейчас, но здравый смысл и недвусмысленный приказ Тарака: «Сидеть, пока остальные олухи будут убиваться», — держал ее на месте. Джента уже сама десять раз перепроверила все свое оружие, щиты, броню, потом взялась за подчиненных, а за стеной гремели взрывы, мат на языках всех рас. «Кровавая стая» шла в наступление, но только услышав предсмертный хрип Гарма в интеркоме, Тарак наконец оторвал задницу от стула и, грузно ступая, направился к своему ненаглядному летуну. Оттуда тоже раздался отборный батарианский мат, из которого Джента поняла, что та сволочь еще и Кафку ножом в спину заколола. Наемница терпеть не могла сержанта, вечно отсиживающего в тылу, но технику он чинил неплохо. Она невольно сжалась, представляя, что сейчас может выкинуть разъяренный Тарак, но тот, закончив ругаться, бросил: «Ты командуешь десантной группой, вылет через минуту», — и она отдала приказ своим ребятам. Те давно поняли, чем дело пахнет, и без лишних вопросов загрузились в летун, Джента запрыгнула последней. «Высажу вас слева, на балкон, потом атакую спереди, все поняла?» «Поняла», — буркнула наемница.  
Архангел получил неплохое подкрепление, «Синие светила» быстро превратились из нападавших в беспомощные цели. Трое пришельцев успели положить почти всех ее товарищей, а сама она, спрятавшись за шкафом, пыталась отбиваться до последнего. Она стреляла, почти не целясь, не обращая внимания на тревожные сигналы инструментрона: «Щитов нет, броня повреждена на тридцать… пятьдесят… восемьдесят процентов». Кровь заливала глаза, но она смутно видела, что предатель идет прямо к ней и непрерывно стреляет. «Тарак, сволочь, где же ты! Задай им!» Тут прямо перед ней оказалось дуло штурмовой винтовки, вспышка на мгновение ослепила Дженту — и стало темно.

_Старый Вергилиус с сожалением вычеркивает из списка постоянных клиентов строчку «Джента Гонсалес». Хотя за последние сутки ему пришлось сильно проредить свою базу данных. Одно хорошо — проклятый Архангел больше не будет вредить его бизнесу. Круговорот людей на Омеге никогда не прекратится, значит всегда найдутся люди, которым будут нужны его советы._

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Mass Effect 2016  
> Левел: Спецквест, задание - мифологема "круг"  
> Беты: jillian1410 и анонимный доброжелатель


End file.
